(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which enables one partner during sexual intercourse to control the hip movement of the other.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Over the years, there have been developed numerous and various products, i.e., sexual aids, for increasing one's sexuality, or stimulating sexual awareness in another, for simulating sex without a partner, and for promoting greater pleasure between and with one's partner during intercourse.
In more recent years, and with the so-called sexual revolution, men and women have become, and are becoming, ever more open, and with one another, about sex, its pleasure, and what each desires the other to do, and how, during intercourse.
None of the various sexual aids heretofore known, as far as I am aware, provide a means whereby one sexual partner can actually control the hip movement of the other during intercourse. Nevertheless, in some positions in which intercourse is practiced, and at certain times, one partner may desire that the other increase his/her hip movement to provide better, deeper, or more rapid penetration.